As increases in performance, increases in functionality, and reductions in size of information processing devices such as servers and the like are promoted, the heat generation density of electronic parts such as central processing units (CPUs) or the like used in the information processing devices is increased.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-266518 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 02-224265.